waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Canal Famille Electrical Parade: DreamLights
We will make an Electrical parade that will be different from the other ones at the other theme parks. It will have new characters, different floats, and special differences in this. Notes *Park: La Ronde Montreal *Original Run: June 31, 2015 *French Name: La Parade Électrique de Canal Famille Lumières de rêve *Opening Announcement: "Madames et monsieurs, et vous les enfants! La Ronde Montreal est fier de vous présenter son extraordinaire festival de magie nocturne et d'enchantement, dans une féerie de milliers de lumières, sur une musique electro-synthe-magnetique: the Canal Famille Electrical Parade DreamLights!" *Sponsor: McDonalds (2012) Music Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dreamlights Theme Units *Sleeping Beauty (2015) *Knights of Light (2015) *Mickey's DreamLights Express (with Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Roger Rabbit, Caillou, Barney, Madeline, Spot and others) (2015) *Tin Soldier from Fantasia 2000 (2015) *It Zwibble (2015) *Alice in Wonderland (2015) **Turtles **Fireflys **Ladybug **Mr.Snails **Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat **Mrs Snails **Bumblebee **Inchworm **Frog **Turtles **Centipede *Les Clowns du Carrousel (2015) **Carrousel Ride *Thumbelina (2015) **Flower Thumbelina **Prince Cornelius bumblebee **Beetle Ball **Tiny Boat Toads **Jacquimo Paris *Cinderella (2015) **Pumpkin Coach **Ballroom **Cinderella's Ball **Clock Tower *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (2015) **Tom and Jerry Amusement park Fun **Captain Kiddie boat **Dr. J. Applecheek an animal Swings **Robyn Ferris wheel **Money Figg and Lickboot Carrousel **Ferdinand Food Party *The Swan Princess (2015) **Swan Lake *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (2015) **Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore Adventure *The Pebble and the Penguin (2015) **Rocko, Marina and Hubie's children to fly **Leopard seal and killer whale **Good Ship Misery *Pinocchio (2015) **Funhouse Face and Pleasure Island Part 1 **Pleasure Island Part 2 *The Simpsons Movie (2015) **Lard Lad Donuts Homer **Bart Disco Dome *All Dogs Go to Heaven (2015) **Charlie and Itchy Mardi Gras **Whippet Angel Heaven **Carface and Killer Motorcars **Anne-Marie Home **King Gator Water Ballet *Pocahontas (2015) **Colors of the Wind **The Virginia Company Boat **Meeko Fly Magic **Governor Ratcliffe Gold Magic *Pete's Dragon (2015) *Mike Mulligan and His Steam Shovel (2015) **Popperville **A Cellar in a Day **No Steam Shovels Wanted *Festival of Family Classics (2015) *Sponsor's Logo (2015) Song index #Canal Famille Electrical Parade Dreamlights *OPENING WINDOW & ANNOUNCEMENT (Fanfare of Lights (Don Dorsey))- "Madames et monsieurs, et vous les enfants! La Ronde Montreal est fier de vous présenter son extraordinaire festival de magie nocturne et d'enchantement, dans une féerie de milliers de lumières, sur une musique electro-synthe-magnetique: the Canal Famille Electrical Parade DreamLights!" *Sleeping Beauty & Knights of Light **Baroque Hoedown (Perrey/Kingsley) *Mickey's DreamLights Express, Tin Soldier & It Zwibble **Baroque Hoedown (Perrey/Kingsley) *Alice in Wonderland (1951 film)- Alice, Chester Cat, Snails, Centipede, Ladybug, Frog, Bumblebee, Fireflys, Inchworm, Turtles **All in the Golden Afternoon (Fain/Hillard) **The Unbirthday Song (David/Livingston/Hoffman) **Alice in Wonderland (Fain/Hillard) **In a world of My Own (Fain/Hillard) *Les Clowns du Carrousel- Pantouf, Tournesol, Kabotine, Giboulééé **Les Vacances (Ldl) **Il faut que je bouge (Ldl/Mb/Mb) **Le carrousel (Mb/Ldl) *Thumbelina (1994 flim) **Flower Thumbelina, Prince Cornelius bumblebee ***Let Me Be Your Wings (Manilow/Sussman/Feldman) ***Soon (Manilow/Sussman/Feldman) **Beetle Ball, Tiny Boat Toads, Jacquimo Paris ***Yer Beautiful, Baby (Manilow/Sussman/Feldman) ***On the Road (Manilow/Sussman/Feldman) ***Follow Your Heart (Manilow/Sussman/Feldman) *Cinderella (1950 film)- Pumpkin Coach, Cinderella's Ball, Clock Tower **Cinderella (David/Livingston/Hoffman) **Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (David/Livingston/Hoffman) **A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (David/Livingston/Hoffman) **The Work Song (David/Livingston/Hoffman) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie- Tom and Jerry Amusement park Fun, Captain Kiddie boat, Dr. J. Applecheek an animal Swings, Robyn Ferris wheel, Money Figg and Lickboot Carrousel, Ferdinand Food Party **Theme from Tom and Jerry (Mancini) **Friends To The End (Mancini/Bricusse) **Money (Is Such) A Beautiful Word (Mancini/Bricusse) **I Miss You (Robyn's Song) (Mancini/Bricusse) **I've Done It All (Mancini/Bricusse) **God's Little Creatures (Mancini/Bricusse) *The Swan Princess- Swan Lake **Far Longer Than Forever (Azevedo/Zippel) **This Is My Idea (Azevedo/Zippel) **No Fear (Azevedo/Zippel) **Princesses on Parade (Azevedo/Zippel) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin- Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore Adventure **Everything Is Right (Abbott/Weeks) **Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing (Abbott/Weeks) **Wherever You Are (Abbott/Weeks) **If It Says So (Abbott/Weeks) *The Pebble and the Penguin- Rocko, Marina and Hubie's children to fly, Leopard seal and killer whale, Good Ship Misery **Sometimes I Wonder (Manilow/Sussman) **The Good Ship Misery (Manilow/Sussman) **Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (Manilow/Sussman) **Now and Forever (Manilow/Sussman) *Pinocchio (1940 film)- Funhouse Face, Pleasure Island **I've Got No Strings (Harline/Washington) **Little Wooden Head (Harline/Washington) **Give A Little Whistle (Harline/Washington) **Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (Harline/Washington) *The Simpsons Movie- Lard Lad Donuts Homer, Bart Disco Dome **The Simpsons Theme (Elfman) *All Dogs Go to Heaven- Charlie and Itchy Mardi Gras, Whippet Angel Heaven, Carface and Killer Motorcars, Anne-Marie Home, King Gator Water Ballet **You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down (Strouse) **What's Mine Is Yours (Strouse) **Let's Make Music Together (Strouse) **Soon You'll Come Home (Kuenster) *Pocahontas (1995 film)- Colors of the Wind, The Virginia Company Boat, Meeko Fly Magic, Governor Ratcliffe Gold Magic **Steady as the Beating Drum (Menken/Schwartz) **Just Around the Riverbend (Menken/Schwartz) **Mine, Mine, Mine (Menken/Schwartz) **Colors of the Wind (Menken/Schwartz) *Pete's Dragon- Elliot the Dragon, Pete **Brazzle Dazzle Day (Kasha/Hirschhorn) **It's Not Easy (Kasha/Hirschhorn) *Mike Mulligan and His Steam Shovel- Popperville, A Cellar in a Day, No Steam Shovels Wanted **Oh, Susanna! (Foster) **Jeepers Creepers (Mercer/Warren) **If You're Happy And You Know It (Traditional) *Festival of Family Classics **Festival of Family Classics Theme (Laws) *McDonalds Sponsor Unit & Closing Window **DreamLights Theme Variation (Greg Smith) *Closing Announcement (Fanfare of Lights (Don Dorsey))- “Canal Famille Electrical Parade DreamLights!” Category:La Ronde entertainment